View From Heaven
by Scout73
Summary: We've all lost someone. don't you hope they are smiling down on you from heaven? slash


A/N: when I first wrote this, I actually liked it. But I just re-read it…and I find it quite corny and melodramatic. Oh well. Just…R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns the newsies, and Yellowcard owns View from Heaven. Got it? Yeah.

Dear Snitch, 

You left me. I know it wasn't on purpose, and you couldn't help it, but I still resent you for leaving me all by myself. I wish you were here, sometimes I hear you at night- snoring the way you always did. I used to be so annoyed with your snoring…but now I would give anything just to hear the real thing, not just my imagination. 

__

I'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life

Remember those times that we would walk along the empty streets, hand in hand. Now I'm all alone. Nobody to hold my hand or talk to. I always feel like singing, even though the last time I actually sung was my last night with you. Sometimes I feel like you are beside me though. I just forget sometimes that you're never coming back.

late night walks alone, set apart  
I can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just ain't fair  
sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone

Can you see me up there? Can you see how life down here sucks without you? But I'll make it. I'll make it for you, because you got taken away so quickly, I feel I have to do this for you. I wish I could be up there with you, but I can't. I have things to finish still, for myself and you. 

__

  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here  


When I feel so depressed that I just want die, I feel something. I feel your presence besides me telling me that I have to keep going. I can't give up. I wish I could have told you how much you meant to me before you died. Because you meant the world to me. I loved you. And I still will. No matter where you are, I'll still love you. Nothing can change that.

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too

Can ya still see me? I hope you can. I hope you can see how much I needed you. But I'll keep pushing on. I have to. I do believe you are in heaven. You never did anything wrong in your short life. You couldn't have. You were already an angel on earth, you should be one in heaven. 

__

  
and I'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

You're not coming back. that's just something I have to deal with. I don't want to, but I have to. I wish you would just walk through that door, but you never do. If only I had said goodbye that night…

__

  
you wont be comin' back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  


I love you Snitch. I hope you always know that. I hope you never forget me up in heaven, because I'll never forget you down here on Earth. I'll never find my way really without you. You were my guiding light, and now my world is dark.

and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
Cuz its all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
Cuz I'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say goodbye

Loving you always,

Skittery

A/N: so did ya like it? Didja…didja like it? Woo I love semi-quoting Jack. Just…do me a huge favor and REVIEW!!

~!~Scouters~!~


End file.
